Troubled Times
by Rads
Summary: Chapter 12!!! Set straight after Endless Waltz. Heero does a runner from hospital but he's still injured- can the others find him before he gets into deep trouble? Chapter 12- so why is Heero working on a mobile suit? plz review!!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
  
Troubled Times  
  
**Chapter 1  
**  
  
  
The bus always made him feel uneasy- the people, the smell, the feeling. Not that any of it mattered since it would be over soon, he mentally shook himself- the **bus ride** would be over soon. His vision was obscured by a mixture of dew and steam on the windows sharing the obvious news- it was cold.  
  
He blinked although it was a disturbingly long blink, reminding him of his exhaustion. He thoughtfully mused about the unpredictable weather on the Earth and how he was chilled right through.   
  
He held one of his hands in his lap to stop it from shaking and closed his eyes for a second in which the blurred countryside changed into a blurred city scape.   
  
A sigh escaped and then he coughed….rather painfully.  
  
People had come, sat next to him and then left.  
  
He was eventually and inevitably alone on the bus as it had let its other passengers off at the main points (shopping areas and the likes) on its route- he hadn't noticed.  
  
Blinking again, he actually struggled to open his eyes this time but it didn't seem to bother him.   
  
With a stifled yawn he only managed to keep them open for a few more minutes further until he closed them and slipped into an unconscious dreamless state- it had been a long day.  
  
The driver groaned about the injustice of a day that, for him, had begun too early and ended too late, as he turned off the ignition and the bus lurched to a stop.   
  
Checking the mirror, making sure there were no street brats/bums on board, he sighed- one person left.  
  
He ambled up to the remaining passenger, a teenager- the worse type but this one looked half starved and skinny, "Come on…wake up" he shook the teens shoulder.  
  
All he got in response was a flinch from the youth- a reflex.  
  
Checking that the kid had a decent pulse he groaned as he knew that the boy wasn't well. The boy was also freezing.  
  
Without insurance or even an identification tag, there was a good chance that the kid would die before a doctor even got around to seeing him.  
  
"Just great!" he muttered sarcastically.  
  
He lifted the kid up by the arm and ended up carrying him outside, away from the bus rank and across the street to a really run-down, dank area of the Sank Kingdom.  
  
It was perhaps the only area that aid had not quite reached since the wars.  
  
Wondering why he even bothered locking the door of his regularly burgled apartment, he walked over to his couch and promptly dropped the boy down onto the flee infested couch, not really caring if he was gentle or not.  
  
The driver just didn't want anyone on his bus dying-bad reputations led to a bad ends in this area.  
  
Pulling up his old, second hand, vid-phone he hooked it up to an illegal electricity wire and proceeded to make a call, "Yeah police station please"  
  
"How can we help you?" came a cheery voice.  
  
The driver had to struggle from snorting, "I've been burgled….again but I've caught the culprit- he just collapsed or something".  
  
  
The voice was still cheerful but disinterested, "Fine, we'll send over some police officers".  
  
  
  
A well known hospital in the Sank Kingdom was being locked down after a very important patient, somehow connected to Relena PeaceCraft- who both ruled the country and acted as Vice Foreign Minister to the Earth Sphere, had gone missing.   
  
The four remaining Gundam Pilots had long since left the hospital and begun their own search- knowing fine well that the one they were looking for was long gone.  
  
  
Heero Yuy woke up in a Police Cell.  
  
  
Author: Plz review but **no** flames.  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
  
He tried to keep down the raging internal panic but the wars were over-he'd fought so hard-how could he end up… locked up?   
  
Sitting down he stilled a shaking hand again, was this punishment for killing so many? Did he die on that bus and this tiny prison was his hell?!  
  
He rocked himself in a small corner of the confinement block, muttering to himself and making no sense to the police officer that had come to check on the 'bag of bones' in cell 02 of 10.  
  
  
  
---------------------------  
  
  
Trowa placed down the security tapes on the table in front of the three other pilots.   
  
"What are these?" Quatre looked up at Trowa, face desperate for any ray of hope in finding Heero.   
  
"They're security tapes from a CCTV camera at a bus station" Trowa replied calmly.  
  
Duo tapped his fingers, irritated, "Did you find Heero or not?!" he snapped.  
Quatre placed a hand on Duo's shoulder to calm him.  
  
"No" there was no point in 'beating about the bush'. Trowa reflected on the quote he'd heard Duo use when referring to Mobile Suit battles.   
  
Wufie sat down, patiently waiting for Trowa to continue.  
  
Duo just sighed out loud and made a hand motion in a relenting manor for the Stonic pilot to continue.  
  
"The cameras caught him…"  
  
"Well, that's more than everyone else has!" Duo quipped and received a pointed glare from Trowa and a squeeze on his shoulder from Quatre.  
  
"He was at a bus station but I think the bus driver left with him. The quality isn't good on the camera film but I'm relatively sure that it was Heero. I managed to get the bus's registration number" Trowa mentally continued, ' by phoning up the bus company and translating dated bus time tables- the quality of CCTV was just too poor to find the information any other way'.  
  
"That's great!" Duo leapt of his seat, giving Quatre the fright of his life. "What are we waiting for?"  
  
Wufie interrupted, "Should we even go after him? He left in the first place of his own free will, would he really be happy if we all started hunting him down?"  
  
"We don't know if he left of his own free will, Wufie" Quatre politely interrupted.  
  
"He was injured" Trowa stated, "He may not be in his right mind. The doctors never even got a chance to find out what was wrong"  
  
"This isn't up for discussion!" Duo growled, "We're going after him. With or without you".  
  
Wufie shrugged and looked up at everyone, "I just need to get away for a   
while. I'm sorry, give Heero my regards when you find him". He left the room.  
  
"Why that…." Duo's hand made a fist.  
  
"Don't be angry Duo" Quatre came up beside him, "Its been difficult for all of us, everyone's tired of all of this- wars, pain, past. You must want to get settled and live out a normal life as well, Duo? Leaving everything and moving on?" Quatre prompted.  
  
"I'd rather be loyal to my friend who's saved our lives many times over-than have a nice cosy quiet life!" the braided boy snatched Trowa's documents off the table (bus timetables and all) and stormed out.  
  
Quatre looked mildly frustrated but Trowa's quiet voice silenced the blond's internal thoughts, "He's just worried Quatre, I'm going after him…coming?"  
  
Quatre took a deep calming breath and smiled, "Of course".  
  
  
----------------  
  
The concrete was wet and damp, old buses rumbled and rattled noisily into the station and left the same way.   
  
Three teenage boys walked in a little group and headed straight to Marshall's bus. Although they looked quite young, they also looked quite threatening.   
  
Marshall growled and complained as usual about how rubbish his life was.   
  
He spotted the four potential passengers with greedy money-minded eyes.  
  
"Hi" one of them stepped forward, a diplomatic kid, while the others just watched. "We were just wondering if you'd give us some information".  
  
"That costs money" came the ugly reply.  
  
Duo gripped his gun...  
  
  
  
----------  
  
  
Author: i'm not very good at this yet...but i hope to get better with experience.  
**plz review!  
**(no flames)   



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I **don't **own Gundam Wing  
  
  
**Chapter 3  
**  
  
Trowa put his hand over the hand that was armed with the gun and whispered meaningfully,   
"He won't be any use to us with a bullet through his skull".  
  
The gun was gone almost as swiftly as it had been drawn, followed by a grumpy, "Fine".  
  
Suspicious, the driver narrowed his eyes at Duo and Trowa, "What are they talking about?" he snapped to Quatre.  
  
Ever the diplomat, "How much money to give you… right Duo?" Quatre's voice had a pleading edge to it with a silent, 'Duo! - Cut it out!'  
  
The braided boy smirked, "Yeah we were just wondering what to give you". Trowa elbowed him and Duo lowly spoke, "money-wise".  
  
The driver seemed satisfied with the answer and grunted, "Three hundred dollars, no less!"   
  
"Why you…" Duo lunged towards him but was stopped by the odd looking, taller, kid; the kid with only one eye visible through his fringe.   
  
The taller of the two muttered something and defused the teenager with the braid.  
  
Quatre interrupted the driver's uneasy grunt and narrowing eyes with a "Fine".  
  
Instantly Marshall's eyes lit up as he snatched the money produced from the blond.  
"So what is it you want to know?"  
  
"We're looking for someone…" Quatre began.  
  
"That'll cost more then- missing person" the driver saw a great opportunity to make a small fortune, these kids were obviously loaded!  
  
Trowa let go of the passive Duo, "Go ahead" and he snatched out his own gun and gave it to the God of Death, "I won't stop you".  
  
Marshall's business plan and smugness shattered as the barrel of a gun was now facing him with a livid, furious, teenager at the trigger.  
  
He, for better words, pissed himself and started begging, "Please don't!! I'll tell you anything".  
  
Quatre took no notice of Duo and therefore continued, "He's about our age, brown messy hair, same height as me… seen him?"  
  
It was really stupid to lie, especially to a trained soldier/mercenary, "No. I ain't seen no kid".  
  
"He's lying" Trowa supplied to the conversation.  
  
Duo growled, "Ever been to hell?"  
  
"Ok, ok!" the driver put his arms up, "There was some street kid, came on and fell asleep,   
Wouldn't wake up- so I got rid of him!"  
  
"You killed him???" Quatre was stunned.  
  
Duo's finger tightened on the trigger, really to end this miserable piece of……  
  
"No!" Marshall defended, "I just wanted to scare the kid, brought him to my place…. still unconscious, called the police and said that he'd tried to steal stuff from my apartment!"  
  
The gun was lowered and the three teenagers talked amongst themselves, Marshall was too scared to move- so he didn't.  
  
"He's been arrested?" Quatre shook his head sadly.  
  
"Probably locked up at the local prison," Trowa confirmed his thoughts out loud.  
  
Duo was oddly silent.  
  
"Hey Duo- cheer up!" Quatre brightly smiled, "What's up?"  
  
Duo stepped off the bus and with his back to them, "He's still injured, and now he's locked up" Duo looked up to the dreary sky, "Wouldn't that frighten you?"  
  
Quatre got off the bus and went to Duos side, "He'll be fine…we'll go get him".  
  
"He should know we're coming" Trowa gently predicted.  
  
Marshall the bus driver saw his chance to escape, putting his foot down on reverse and closing the bus doors- he drove like the devil was after him.  
  
Duo abruptly turned around with his gun, closed an eye to aim and fired at the retreating bus.  
  
The three young men left the bus station the same casual way they entered.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Heero's thoughts had raged from deep meaningful things like- I deserve this, this is my punishment - into more basic thoughts like- I was bad, this is all my fault.   
  
He was in shock.  
  
  
Everything that had happened too him in his life was catching up to him in this tiny cell.   
  
Memories merged together and various "what-if" thoughts corrupted his reasoning's, it was too much.   
  
He was so alone; he always had been- hadn't he?   
  
No that wasn't right…. Heero couldn't think straight.  
  
He felt sick and threw up.  
  
There were so many things in his head, so many different people- a young boy, a soldier in training and then a 'perfect soldier'.   
  
They were all in pain, unable to survive in their current state inside Heero's mind.  
  
It all quieted, suddenly, everything was still and silent.  
  
The boy in the cell looked up at the concerned eyes of a Police officer and asked a simple question, "What is my name?"  
  
  
----------------------------------  
Author: It's a simple question…. I guess. I apologise in advance for any grammer problems or spelling, I do check it….but I'm just a beginner so there will be mistakes.   
  
Heero's condition…what ever that maybe- doesn't seem to be improving.  
  
I think this chapters a little longer than the last, i'll try an make the next one even longer though :)  
  
**Plz review.**  
  
No Flames  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
Relena PeaceCraft sat at her handcrafted oak table glaring mournfully at a stack of paper work, her mind somewhere else. She'd received no word from Quatre, despite the fact that he'd promised he would call.   
  
Knowing Quatre, it probably wasn't a deliberate attempt to annoy and upset her but she knew one thing-she'd never be able to concentrate until she knew that Heero was safe and well.  
  
Although she had no idea if Heero even liked her, she knew one thing- she loved him. It had started as a crush, she'd admit that, but later on it had grown into respect and something more meaningful.   
  
In more detail- her heart sped up just thinking about him. She loved how he watched her, had protected her from a distance, how he seemed cold hearted and yet she knew that he was anything but.   
  
Relena also hated not knowing if he was ok. She needed to know although she had faith in the other Gundam Pilots, even though she barely knew Trowa and Duo, to find him.   
  
When Quatre had brought Heero to the Sank Kingdom she'd learned to trust the friendly, soft-spoken, blond.   
  
Duo was another story! She _still _had vivid memories of attending school with him and Heero- even if it was for a short time.   
  
Trowa- she didn't know him at all. She vaguely remembered him from Antarctica and if Heero trusted him -then she did.  
  
Sighing and running a stressed hand through her hair, she stood up, "That's it! I'm going after them all!"  
  
Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell currently worked for the Preventers and although their mission was too find Heero, Relena knew that they would have done it without the orders.   
  
At least this way- they would have have to call into the Preventers Office ( HQ) with any new findings and locations.   
  
Relena went to find the Head of the Preventers, Lady Une.  
  
Her brother Milliardo and Noin also worked for the Preventers and as Ambassadors for the Sank Kingdom- however they lived on Mars working on the Terra-forming project.   
  
Relena had great hopes for that project- in which she had particular great interest.  
  
If she recalled her busy diary, they were due to visit in a few weeks.   
  
Relena hoped that Heero was found by then.   
  
She felt incomplete without him.  
  
She marched with purpose, her pale blue dress flowing behind her, as she swept down the corridor and with flawless grace she seemed to float down the stairs.  
  
Her current home was actually the restored Palace of her late mother and father.   
  
It was a beautiful building; marble floors, huge rooms, boundless rooms in fact and artistically crafted ceilings done by some of the most impressive artists from both Earth and the Colonies. The gardens were just as impressive.  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Shivering in a cell, Heero looked up expecting an answer from the plainly bewildered Police Officer.  
  
"I don't know" came a slow reply from the man.  
  
Heero just turned his head from the man and concentrated on the floor, "That's so sad" he paused, "I can't remember it either. I've had so many".  
  
The Officer stood up and walked back out of the cell, satisfied that the boy wasn't going to die or do anything stupid, but a sad smile played on his lips.  
  
He walked back through to the front desk.  
  
"How is the kid?" a shorter, fatter man asked. His badge marking him-as the Chief of the Police Department.  
  
"Not so great, but better-not as shaky"  
  
The Chief nodded and a silence filled the new looking room.  
  
They sat behind a curved desk that had a PC on it and some trays; marked for various forms- parking tickets paid/unpaid, arrests, witness reports- all neatly filed in colour co-ordinated trays.  
  
A weary breath escaped from the thinner man, "Chief…are we really gonna keep him locked up?"  
  
The Chief leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head, "We hafta respond to every call, even if they are made by someone who has the same morals as a corrupt politician".  
  
The thinner one, his badge stating the name- Bob groaned, "Guess so, just seems a shame-that's all".  
  
Chief quietly laughed, "Just the way it is"  
  
"It shouldn't though, that kid won't survive jail" Bob sullenly brought up the fact.  
  
"Not our problem" came the dismissive reply.  
  
The nice floor was a clean blue, the walls a paler blue- not very imaginative but at least it was clean but in away- ridiculous.   
  
While hospitals, schools and libraries remained run-down and unsafe, the police station got an upgrade- such was the logic of the Slums.  
  
  
  
  
A bell happily chimed out as the door was opened and three boys walked into the station, with purpose and determination livid in their eyes.  
  
One (Quatre) strolled over to the pay phone just next to the desk and the other two came straight up to the desk.  
  
"Can I help you?" the Chief leaned forward to attention.  
  
The young man produced a card from his wallet, concealed in his light grey denim jacket, "My names Duo Maxwell, a Preventer Employee on a mission" he grinned.  
  
"Any assistance would be appreciated" the taller boy produced a card stating that his name was Trowa Barton.  
  
"Sure" the Chief smiled pleasantly, this was the most exciting thing that had happened all week/year, "What can I do to help you?"  
  
Quatre finished up his phone call and joined Duo and Trowa.  
  
"We're looking for someone. He's about our age. Brown hair, deep blue eyes. We have reason to believe that you have him in your custody" the braided kid replied, obviously struggling to sound professional.  
  
"Yeah" Bob walked over to them with a sudden interest and joined the Chiefs side, "We picked him up a little while back".  
  
Quatre spoke, "Then we'll have to ask you to hand him over to us" he leaned on the desk.  
  
"I'll need something a little more concrete than that- I can't hand over potential criminals to a couple of kids with fancy cards" the Chief said.  
  
"What else do you need?" Duo asked looking a little peeved.  
  
"How about a phone call from your boss?" Bob asked, understanding that the Chief had to cover his own ass as well.  
  
"Fine" Trowa agreed.  
  
He walked over to the pay phone, Quatre handing him a coin on the way, "Thanks".  
  
Trowa connected to the Preventers HQ and asked for "Une, this is Trowa Barton on a priority one mission".  
  
  
---------------------  
  
  
Lady Une was in the middle of a heated conversation with the girl known as Relena.  
  
"Look, I just received a phone call from Quatre. They're very close to finding Heero so if you'll just wait a few more hours …. I'm sure that…."  
  
She was interrupted by Relena's impatience, "If you just got a call then you must know where they are! That's all I want to know!"   
  
Lady Une sat in her own office being attacked and feeling her own temper starting to fray, "We cannot have a person of your importance running around looking for a boy!"   
  
Relena put her hands on her hips, "Its not just 'a boy' - its Heero!" she realised how foolish she was sounding but continued to justify her cause as any good diplomat would, "and I think I owe it to him to at least make the effort!"  
  
"We have Preventers, our best Preventers looking for him" Une shot back.  
  
"If your Preventers were so good then Heero wouldn't have made it out of the hospital undetected!" Relena hit hard.  
  
"You know Heero - a metal cage couldn't hold him and it has become apparent that one of the doctor's palmtop was stolen and used to hack into and disable the security cameras! We both know that the only person capable of doing such a thing is…"  
  
"Since his experience with hospitals hadn't been exactly great in the past then its no wonder he tried to escape!"  
  
At that instant Sally Po chose her moment to enter the room and she received two of the coldest glares in history.   
  
"Trowa's called in, want me to transfer him over to you?" she ignored the glares.  
  
"Yes" Une absently replied with a, "where's my usual secretary?"  
  
"She's off-sick" Sally replied, "hey Relena" and Sally walked back out of the room not waiting for a response.  
  
Une lifted up her boring white telephone and waited for the connection whilst mentioning to Relena, "I think you hurt Sally's feelings".  
  
"Hmph".  
  
The line was connected, "Lady Une speaking, what have you found Trowa?"  
  
The answer was short and sweet, "Heero".  
  
Lady Une released a breath that she didn't know she'd been holding.  
  
  
----------------------  
  
Author: This one's more about everyone else rather than just Heero but it helps give the story a little more….something?? I'm trying to improve- with any luck this chapter won't have been too bad!  
  
**Plz review!**  
  
(no flames)  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Gundam Wing,  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Chapter 5: Either way-bang**  
  
  
They were led to a dank cell; the harsh sunlight flaring through the bars caused stark contrasts between the lit areas and the shadows. It was in one such shadow that they heard a slight noise. A fainting shuffling noise. The cold in the air was causing its inhabitant to produce a small puff of smoke at every exhale.  
  
Duo walked into the cell. Looking around and was about to comment on its emptiness he was suddenly alerted to the almost invisible presence of an old friend.   
  
"Heero? - that you?" he quietly called out. He got no response and just stood still, towering over the form of a person.   
  
Eventually realising that a reply would not be forth coming, he crouched down to a figure that could only be Heero; Heero was sitting down and leaning against the wall. His entire posture seemed to scream 'exhaustion'.  
  
"Can't you switch on a light or something?" Quatre pleaded and pulled his thick winter coat tighter around him.   
  
He definitely hated the atmosphere in this building. It made him feel cold and sick- he could only guess how it made Heero feel.  
  
"Last time we did that-the kid went haywire, nuts!" the Chief retorted in a lazy all-knowing tone. He just watched them all and seemed rather out of place in the little gathering. To ease his edgy and nervous position he lit an evil cigarette.  
  
Duo ran a frustrated hand through his fringe/bangs and with gritted teeth, "Do it anyways! - We need to know if it's safe to move him"   
  
At the Chiefs hesitant looking posture, Trowa coolly walked over and flipped a switch. The man-made unnatural light illuminated the cellblock.  
  
What Duo saw was not what he expected.   
  
He hadn't really expected Heero to run up to them and shake hands or hug, but he'd been expecting him to at least acknowledge them.  
  
Two haunted-looking, deep, Prussian eyes with silent tears running from them and a tortured face looked right at Duo, through messy hair. Black circles of either exhaustion or bruises marked the area around the sad eyes. And a shaking hand slowly drew Duo's attention.  
  
"What happened?" Quatre walked into the cell and followed Duo's actions by crouching on the icy concrete floor until he was eye level with Heero.  
  
Duo spoke softly to his crying friend, "Heero?"  
  
The tears seemed to stop dead as the Prussian eyes narrowed and Heero started looking at his surroundings as though seeing them for the first time, his eyes focused on the open cell door-he was free?  
  
Heero suddenly shot up, bowling Duo over and made a run for the door.   
  
Trowa had been carefully watching him and was ready; he blocked the door and grabbed the charging boy. He managed to grab Heero's arms and twist them behind his back.  
  
It somehow didn't seem right to Duo as he watched the 'perfect soldier' weakly fighting Trowa's grip using a fury of moves at any costs, Trowa was struggling against breaking Heero's arms.  
  
  
Then the flurry of movement ceased and Heero slumped against Trowa with a few angry growls and grunts, then he finally spoke, "I'm sorry! Please just let me go!" came the childish scared voice.  
  
  
"I'm not trying to hurt you" Trowa was shocked although he quickly hid it in his facial expressions and he broke his grasp of Heero- but still continued to block the door.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" Trowa tried to start from the beginning.  
  
Heero just seemed to get angry again and yelled at him, "Let me the hell- out!!!"  
  
"Just tell me" Trowa pursued his line of thinking, "Do you know me?"  
  
Heero tried weakly ramming him again but this time when Trowa reached to grab Heero's arms- Heero bit him and using his adrenaline he shoved Trowa to the side of his path and bolted.  
  
----------------------------------  
Running down the metal corridor, struggling with his breathing, Heero froze at a disturbingly haunting noise.  
  
The other Police officer, Bob, clicked and loaded his gun-pointing it at Heero.  
  
"Don't move!"  
  
----------------------------------  
Duo, Quatre and Trowa were stunned at first, Trowa looking at his bite-marked hand.   
  
Duo stood up with a sigh, "He won't get far" and ran out after Heero.  
  
Quatre and Trowa followed with Quatre worriedly commenting, "He didn't know us".  
  
------------------------------  
  
  
"Don't hurt me!" Heero crumpled to the ground, leaning pitifully on his hands and fighting back tears, "I didn't do anything!"  
  
Bob partially lowered his gun, unsure.  
  
The other pilots ran into the room followed by the Chief lazily catching up.  
  
Heero was on the floor shaking, his back to the pilots. He stopped crying, feeling their presences behind him. Frowning and concentrating on the ground to gain some sort of self-control, he felt a hand on his shoulder-trying to comfort him.   
  
At that touch he unconsciously flinched and gritted out a furious, "Don't touch me!"  
  
Duo just couldn't understand the mood-swings and actions of his friend. Sure, there were many possibilities-stress, nervous breakdown, brain damage.   
  
None of which made Duo feel any better.   
  
It was getting late, it was freezing and to be bluntly honest-Duo was tired as well.  
  
Quatre was also looking a little…at his wits end.   
  
Trowa looked like he was constantly in deep thought-never drawing his eyes away from Heero's back.  
  
Duo sighed, closed his eyes and counted to ten, and then he pulled out a gun, taking aim at Heero's back, "No, I've had enough". He loaded the gun, the familiar 'click' signalling the cold triggers readiness.  
  
And fired.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Author (me): thought I'd try a cliff-hanger thingy? I think Heeros broke.  
  
Hmm- ESP…now there's a talent that I wish I possessed. Nope- don't have that ability. But I do have the ability to take advice. ;)  
  
  
  
Thanks to all who have reviewed so far!  
  
**Plz Review!  
**  
(no flames)  
  
  
  
Space bunny says - Hi  
  
( ) ( )  
( . . )  
(u u )  
U U`   
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
**  
Chapter 5.**  
  
  
"Did you just shoot him?!" Quatre looked stricken and furious as he marched over to Duo.  
  
Trowa had already drawn his gun and had took aim at Duo with narrowed eyes-barely containing his own rage.  
  
On the floor Heero groaned.  
  
"That's impossible!" the Chief suddenly seemed vaguely interested in the situation unfolding all around him.  
  
Duo leaned down and threw Heero's limp arm over his shoulder, "No…it was just a tranquilliser-I took some just in case the situation got rough. I thought we gave up killing?" he looked pointedly at Quatre.  
  
Trowa lowered his gun and it disappeared.  
  
"Oh" Quatre looked ashamed and had to draw his eyes away from Duo's glare. Trowa himself felt rather foolish.  
  
The awkward silence that followed was broken by a sigh from Duo, "Come on-lets just take him to the hospital in the Preventers HQ, the security's better and I don't think Heero will be up to escaping for a least a few hours".  
  
"Yeah, Sally said that she'd wanted to run some blood tests" Quatre was still red-faced and ashamed.  
  
"And Heero's more likely to co-operate in this condition" Trowa also agreed with a quieter voice as well as void of emotion, "Sorry Duo".  
  
Duo just started to walk towards the entrance that they'd came through not that long ago.   
  
Silently Quatre went to the other side of Heero and took his other arm, Trowa simply followed.  
  
The two police officers were left struggling to understand what had just happened.  
  
  
  
--------------  
  
The next day things were quiet, "Hasn't been like this in a long time" Sally commented to her unconscious but valuable patient.   
  
As expected-she got no response.   
  
Quatre, Duo and Trowa were sound asleep, the past few weeks finally taking their toll.   
  
Even though she'd suggested that they go 'home'-where ever that might be for them now, they'd all ignored her suggestion and slept in one of the base dorms.   
  
The Base Dorms were really just waiting rooms with beds and showers, some of the other Preventers usually used them between missions when they couldn't be bothered going home.  
  
Since they were still technically getting rest then Sally had decided not to voice her concerns.   
  
The war was over but people were still suffering and she looked at the boy who had always been so strong throughout it all.   
  
He slept.   
  
His face looking as relaxed as it had when Duo's little tranquilliser had finally got a good grip in his blood stream   
  
He looked unbelievably young and innocent considering that he was a merciless assassin ... once.   
  
'No' Sally's expression melted into sadness from a faint smile, 'that's too harsh.'  
  
Nonetheless Heero's soft breathing had kept her occupied for most of the night and some of the morning, so far.   
  
She'd run blood tests, a scan and pulled up his old medical file which she had managed to dredge up from her time in the Alliance.   
  
There was a massive difference, concerning both injuries and his blood.   
  
She was a tad angry at the boy when she'd discovered how much he had not been taking care of himself.   
  
He was far too dehydrated, even for a Gundam Pilot-not to mention starved.   
His immune system had probably crashed because of these two factors, causing a mild but developing fever.   
  
His injuries had obviously been shabbily taken care of by the pilot himself and by the looks of it-he'd only sufficiently managed to patch himself up just to hang on a little longer.   
  
Sally frowned, judging by this data and taking into account Heero's own 'miscalculations' -he'd no intentions whatsoever of surviving **after** his last personal mission to end the war once and for all.   
  
Her building anger died down fast into pity, pity for Heero. And she knew it was wrong to pity one so strong but the Pilot in question had not been able to see any other way out but through his own demise and that was truly heartbreaking.   
  
----------  
Relena PeaceCraft had finally arrived at the Preventers Headquarters-a difficult place to find since it kept relocating itself.   
  
  
----------------------------  
  
**Author:** Geez….do you guys have any faith in me whatsoever?! - I'd never kill Heero, having said that-neither would Duo! Those two are my favourite characters-i would never kill them or make them (that) evil ;)  
This is my story and it has its own way.  
  
sigh  
  
Anyways!  
  
**Plz Review**  
  
(No Flames)  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
-------------------  
**Chapter 6  
**  
-------------------  
  
  
The room smelt of nothing but antiseptic, other than that no other scent had a chance of surviving along side it.   
  
A little piece of medical equipment happily beeped along side another machine and it was getting incredibly irritating.   
  
Was this someone's idea of hell? - Antiseptic air and two machines constantly beeping.   
  
It was dark, pitch black but Heero realised that the reason behind that little problem was his closed eyes. Finding the energy to open them was an uphill struggle, he heard voices.   
  
Luckily it wasn't in a crazy way- 'hearing voices'- but in- another person was nearby- way. He tried to find their location in the room just by concentrating on the voice but the chirping machine kept drawing his attention.   
  
It was annoying- simple as that.   
  
Assessing his injuries without opening his eyes or moving was rather difficult considering that his mind felt like it was smothered in cotton. A drug- he guessed.   
  
He knew he had an IV, if he didn't have one then he'd have died of dehydration by now. He cursed himself for underestimating his body's tolerance to such problems, if he'd gotten it right - he'd be dead by now.   
  
Instead he was _somewhere _else and with that vague thought he slipped back into the unconscious world of nothingness.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sitting with an expression of worry and a touch of fear, with great difficulty, Relena PeaceCraft had finally managed to find the one (person) that she'd been looking for non-stop over the past couple of days.   
  
Over those couple of days she'd felt foolish more than once for chasing after the only guy that had threatened to kill her more than once.  
  
Duo sat at the other side of the bed, leaning back with his arms crossed, softly snoring.  
  
Relena glanced up at him, she couldn't imagine sleeping up right but having said that, she hadn't been a Gundam Pilot either.   
  
A small twitch of Heero's eyebrow had indicated that he was indeed trying to wake up but that was at least thirty minutes ago and so far he hadn't responded to her mindless chatter.   
  
Even if he was awake- she doubted that he'd respond.  
  
It didn't bother her, she'd seen a part of Heero during the wars that had reassured her that he did actually at least like her. Whether it was love or not, she didn't currently care- as long as she was near him. She had to make sure that he'd be all right.  
  
Sally had led her to him, after she'd bumped into the exhausted looking doctor whilst wandering the corridors.   
  
  
It hadn't been easy to get into the Preventers HQ, soldiers everywhere and much to Relena's annoyance- even two mobile suits at the front of the building, but apparently Lady Une had already cleared it for Relena to be allowed in- she'd obviously known that she was coming in advance.  
  
It was Noin who'd called her and told her where the base was; she was beginning to suspect that everyone had been in on it- making sure that she found Heero.   
  
Probably everyone but her disapproving brother, she mused.  
  
Sally had explained that from the scans it looked like, for better words, "Heero hadn't given a crap about himself". Sally voice had held both anger and sorrow at that.   
  
"Are you really that suicidal? Do you really deem your life that worthless?" she nearly cried as she spoke to the sleeping/unconcious teenager.  
  
She nearly leapt six foot when the calm voice of Trowa spoke behind her, "He's not suicidal- he just doesn't know how to live".  
  
Calming her self and looking with frustration towards Heero, "It's the same thing!" And in a quieter voice, "He shouldn't have run away, we could have helped him".  
  
Stretching and yawning, reminding Relena of a cat, Duo joined the conversation, "Since when did Heero ever ask for help?"  
  
All three of them smiled sadly, even Trowa.  
  
"Well he doesn't have any other choice!...this time" Relena brightly said to the others, "After everything I refuse to let him do anything as foolish as dying!"  
  
  
Trowa and Duo silently nodded and drew their attention to Heero's frowning face.  
  
His eyes were still closed but the sedative was definitely wearing off, naturally there was bound to be a headache forming. His hand nervously twitched, it had been doing that for a while now- as soon as he felt trapped it would shake. This was the third time it had happened- once at the hospital, then in that cell, now in this place.  
  
Sally strolled into the room to check on his fever, thankfully his temperature was going down anyways- she couldn't safely administer any antibiotics until the sedative was completely out of his system. The fluids flowing into him via the IV were currently working on that problem.  
  
She glanced down to Heero's shaking hand and over to the three faces waiting for answers to questions unasked.  
  
"His fevers going down, the sedatives wearing off" she glanced at Duo and held her gaze at him for a second, "His hands shaking because he's not eaten for a while, no doubt if he tries to stand you'll notice the same with his legs. It should be all right if he stays calm and doesn't get up. I'm still running some more blood tests just to be sure".  
  
Relena nodded, Duo carefully scrutinised Heero for the instant he'd wake up and Trowa silently left the room- satisfied that Heero would be all right.   
  
Trowa went to go check on Quatre and tell him what was happening.  
  
"Where am I?" Heero asked in a hoarse, dry throat even before opening his eyes.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author (me): how am I doin?   
  
**Plz review!**  
  
(no flames….they burn)  



	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Gundam Wing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 8: Confusion.**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A blurred form came into and out of focus above him, the forms voice screaming in excitement, the painfully obvious news- "He's awake!"  
  
It was a female; her honey blond hair coming into focus and three blurs finally merging into one. She was quite pretty.  
  
He found himself frowning in confusion, "Where am I?" he asked again in a voice that even sounded weak to his own ears.  
  
"Hospital" the girl's blue eyes swirled with what looked like tears but then she blinked them away with a frown, "You tried to kill yourself….again!!" she yelled but stopped when she saw Heero wince.  
  
He winced- she was loud. She must have saw his action because she stopped but still looked concerned.  
  
He tried to sit up, his stomach felt empty and he was thirsty, he was tired as well but he didn't want to sleep any more.   
  
A few teenagers walked through the door followed by a doctor, he assumed.  
  
The doctor one instantly rushed to his side and tried to get him to lie back down again, which he did without any arguments and provoked a strange look from everyone.  
  
One of the guys stepped forward; his bangs/fringe was covering one of his green eyes.   
  
In a calm voice, "Do you know my name?"  
  
Heero's mind drew a blank for a fraction of a second too long but regardless it dredged up a name from the haze that Heero had just noticed, "Trowa, your name's Trowa"  
  
The hospitalised boy felt desperate to get out of the hospital, a headache and instinct told him as much. For some reason he just felt scared here.   
  
"I want to leave now" Heero tried to control his voice so that it gave nothing away. He started to get up, "I don't advise that you try and stop me" threatening people felt oddly familiar too him.  
  
"That's gratitude for you" the braided boy quipped, Heero couldn't locate him because he was behind a blond guy and he was the furthest away.  
  
Although his stomach felt internally bruised and he was sure that his back _was _bruised, he got up, ripped his IV out (which also felt shockingly familiar) and took a few a steps towards the door.   
  
Then Trowa stood in his way.  
  
"Go way Trowa!" Heero really couldn't remember anything about the Uni-banged teenager but his name and he had a sinking feeling that this Trowa was well aware of that fact.  
  
"Just a second" came the patient voice, every muscle in Heero's body tensed, "I'll let you go".  
  
Heero relaxed slightly, "if you can answer just one question" Trowa continued.  
  
The blood from where his IV had been torn dripped to the floor and no other noise could be heard.  
  
"Just let me go" Heero looked Trowa straight in the eye/s trying to square up to him but his eyes were betraying fear.  
  
Trowa put a hand on Heero's shoulder, mainly to steady his shaking friend, "What's your job?"  
  
Blank, he wasn't getting anything- not even a vague word or scrambled memory.  
  
"I...don't...know" he slowly admitted, "but I don't want to stay here!" he pleaded and grabbed a hold of Trowa's shirt, trying to hold _himself _together and failing.  
  
Trowa hadn't expected this, maybe more of the irrational behaviour that they'd witnessed in the Police Station- but not this. Heero was acting like a desperate, scared kid and Trowa didn't know how to react.  
  
Luckily Quatre stepped in, the blond gently prising Heero's hands from Trowa shirt and still steadying him, "Its ok, we'll get you out of here" and all of a sudden he found Heero giving him a hug. Quatre could feel how skinny Heero was, "but you have to follow Sally's advice, ok?"  
  
"Sure" Heero sniffed, standing on his own and rubbing his eyes, "I'm sorry"  
  
Duo found himself feeling oddly like crying himself- but he didn't. Instead he cautiously approached Heero as well, "There's nothing to be sorry for" he smiled.  
  
"Duo!!" Heero suddenly exclaimed and almost leapt on his friend, giving him a bear hug, "I never saw you there!"  
  
Duo just stood there, arms at his side and looking bewildered.  
  
Relena interrupted the touching reunion with her own confused expression, "What's going on?!"  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author (me): hi waves  
  
Please please please please **Review!!!!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**  
  
  
Author: I apologise for anything wrong with this chapter in advance, not really feeling too happy or motivated right now. Next chapter should be better though.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 9: Insecure.  
**  
  
"To be honest" Duo was still unable to detach himself from Heero's hug, "I have no idea."  
  
"Guess he's just really glad to see us?" came a naive response from Quatre.  
  
Heero just squeezed his eyes shut, hugging Duo for all he was worth and whispering in a childlike glee, "You came to rescue me...again!!" (reference to Episode 3)  
  
Finally the usually emotionless pilot let go but continued staring at Duo expectantly, "Can we go to your boat?"  
  
Duo scratched the back of his head, trying to work out what on earth was happening and then he looked over to Trowa for the answer.  
  
Since it seemed to be memory related then it seemed only logical to ask the only one of them who'd had experience with amnesia.  
  
Waiting for everyone's attention, except Heeros, Trowa begin with his theory, "Probably selective amnesia" he concluded.  
  
"What?" Relena enquired, "Does that mean?"  
  
"It means that all the bad memories that Heero doesn't/didn't want after the Marimeia Incident are gone" Quatre suggested.  
  
"Then why does he remember being captured in the Alliance Hospital? Mr I-know-everything-about-ammesia" Duo waved his arms in an exasperated manor.  
  
Trowa sighed. This was going to be one of these days for stupid questions that sought actual replies-both of which Trowa hated.   
  
"He'd remember the Alliance Hospital if it led to a good memory, he was captured but then he was rescued. Even if he didn't show it at the time-it probably provoked a lot of relief"  
  
"Then why doesn't he seem to know me?" Relena was in tears which was subconsciously making Heero upset- Heero didn't seem to realise that he looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"Perhaps, Miss Relena, its because every time he's met you its been attached to negative emotions like fear, concern or other emotions that the 'normal' Heero would consider too weak to want to remember" Quatre gently spoke.  
  
The long blond haired girl gently wiped her tears, not realising that Heero was mirroring her action.   
  
Then the pilot in question then did something that was truly touching, "I'm sorry" he sniffed, "I didn't mean to forget- i can't even remember why i wanted to forget, i just know that i really wanted to."  
  
"You wanted to forget, Heero?" Relena walked over to him and placed a soothing hand on his arm.  
  
"Yeah" he admitted whilst looking at his cold feet on the floor, "where are my shoes?"  
  
The pretty blond haired girl chuckled lightly at his question and led him back to his hospital bed but he refused to lay down on it for fear that he'd be trapped again.   
  
The other people, Trowa and Duo as well- he smiled, pulled up some chairs so that they were in a circle and they started having a meeting.  
  
Heero felt important that they were all talking about him but at one point he did have to say, "Hello...i'm still in the room!" in a sullen teenager manor.  
  
After the thirty minute meeting, which by the end Heero was bored, they had made their plans and went to go talk to his doctor-lady, Sally.   
  
Duo stayed with him to make sure that he didn't do a runner.   
  
Getting bored with all the quietness, Heero realised vaguely that he had a really short attention span, "Duo?"  
  
"Yeah?" Duo drew his seat up next to Heero's bed.  
  
"Is my name really Heero?" he pondered.  
  
There were so many long winded answers, most of which didn't come to a proper reply. If Heero didn't remember his actual name then Duo could only assume that it was attached to a really horrible memory.  
  
"Yeah" he finally settled on the easiest answer but then wanted to know why he'd been asked it, "Why?"  
  
Heero frowned and for a moment Duo thought that something was really wrong but then Heero looked up from an interesting spot on the floor, "Nah- i was just thinking. What a stupid name"  
  
A laugh threatened to rip from Duos throat but he managed to hold it back and he started looking around in order to find something interesting to concentrate on.  
  
They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes further until Heero couldn't stand it yet again, "Hey Duo?"  
  
"Yeah buddy?" the violet-eyed pilot looked up from twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"Where's the bathroom?"  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
"I can't" he gulp nervously, feeling rather queasy just looking at the lentil soup.  
  
Relena had offered them her palace to stay in, since they all wanted to make sure that their fallen pilot would be all right.   
  
Sally had given Heero's 'minders' some pills to settle Heero's stomach, a few pain killers and a dietary requirement schedule that on no circumstances could Heero deviate from at the further risk to his health.   
  
The fact was that Heero was under weight and incredibly weak, his body's adrenaline and pure stubbornness had given up as soon as he'd collapsed in Relena's arms after 'destroying' Marimeia (who now lived with Lady Une).   
  
His immune system simply wouldn't cope if Heero continued not to take care of himself.   
  
From lack of food Heero's stomach had started to cramp and even try to digest its own stomach wall- it was painful, that was all Heero knew.   
  
Apparently Heero's safety harness/belt inside of his destroyed Gundam had snapped back when he'd been fighting and this had wreaked and bruised his back and elbows, legs into an interesting blue, black and yellow mess.   
  
A rib had also been broken and although he had made what Duo had termed as "a half-assed" attempt to bandage a nasty gash that had tore down the skin at his rib cage- the wound had been infected.   
  
So the 'perfect soldier' was on antibiotics, painkillers and something to ease his stomach- a combination that was carefully regulated by a cool Trowa, caring Quatre and overly-cheerful Duo.  
  
Relena supplied them with rooms, etc. and of course food, drink. etc. She would often try to help Heero but since leaving the hospital he had somehow become timid and even more scared.  
  
  
They'd hoped that Heero would have been even more out going (if that was even possible) since leaving the hospital however it had had the opposite effect. Now that Heero had been realised from the threat of being locked up he'd become incredibly wary that something bad was going to happen.  
  
The pilots had all agreed that this was caused by the fact that every time Heero had felt secure and safe in the past- usually something horrendous had come and taken it from him.  
  
The teenager was now completely unused to and unable to feel safe.   
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Author: not much too say today; sorry for any grammer problems, spelling problems - spellcheckers and grammar checkers aren't as good as beta-readers i guess  
  
**plz review**  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do** not** own Gundam Wing  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 10: Nightmares**  
  
  
  
"Come on Heero", Duo sighed and scrubbed his face- he really needed to start getting more sleep, "If you don't eat then we'll have to go back to the hospital" Duo threatened quietly to Heero as though it was a secret.  
  
His friend looked down at the bowl of soup and with a shaky hand he went to lift up the spoon that was placed at the side of the bowl.  
  
Trowa casually watched from a distance, washing the dishes and occasionally looking out the window. 'What a miserable day" he remarked mentally to himself and then he diverted his attention back to the stubborn Heero.   
  
It was raining, the wind blowing mercilessly outside.  
  
Heero swallowed his first spoonful, grudgingly, but the threat from Duo seemed real enough and he'd do anything 'they' said to avoid that evil sterile building that haunted his dreams, although it was just one of nightmare of many.  
  
Instantly he felt his stomach -rebelling and churning, his head spiking in pain at the memory of his nightmares.   
  
He shot up, hitting his knees off the table, the spoon clattered into the bowl; spattering the soup onto the table and he sprinted for the bathroom.  
  
Heero bolted inside the room and locked it behind him, but he never reached the toilet in time.  
  
"This is hopeless" Duo thumped the table with his fist, growling under his breath.  
  
"Don't say that!" Quatre quietly walked into the kitchen and could only assume that Duo's frustration was connected to 'the Heero situation'.  
  
"Aw, come on! He won't even ask for help - he's just following orders like he was trained to do except this time its our orders and not some crazed scientists! He doesn't even tell us if he's in pain until we threaten him; interrogate him for answers! He's just like the old Heero except he can't hide his problems as well!"  
  
"He is trying to hide his problems" Trowa agreed, "and in that way he is just like the old Heero but then again the old Heero never responded to threats".  
  
Duo looked straight at Trowa, "What's your point?!"  
  
"My point" Trowa turned back to his dishes, "is that there's no point in comparing the old with the new".  
  
Duo yelled in desperation, a need for answers present in his voice, "How can we even say that 'we're taking care of him' when he's too scared to even except our help?"  
  
Relena was drying the dishes that Trowa was passing her, she'd given her staff a vacation and she didn't mind helping in doing some chores.  
  
"Duo" her soft voice filled the air, "We just need to be patient. Once he works out that we're his friends and not his enemies- he'll start to open up," she sounded confident.  
  
"He just needs to feel safe Duo" Trowa added, "Even the old Heero would have a problem with that".  
  
"Thought we shouldn't compare the old and the new" Duo quipped and the atmosphere became less tense.  
  
"I was just trying to make it easy for you to understand" Trowa said what suspiciously sounded like a joke.  
  
Duo looked at him, closely scrutinising Trowa's face for any hint of humour.  
  
Giving up after a few moments he sighed, "True, I'm done venting- I'd better go check on him since I'm the only one he seems to vaguely trust", he paused, "funny how things have turned out".  
  
He walked along the corridor, braid swinging behind him; he knocked the bathroom door, "Hey Heero, buddy- you ok?"  
  
All he got was the quiet lie of "Yeah" in between Heero throwing up what little he had in his stomach, the door vibrated slightly as Heero was leaning on it from the inside and shaking.  
  
"I'm not sure what's worse, the lies or the mistrust!" Duo hammered the door causing Heero to feel sick again.  
  
'I'm freezing' Heero thought to himself.   
  
He was wearing a baggy white t-shirt and black jeans.   
  
Duo was still hammering the door with his fist.   
  
' That guy just doesn't give up!' Heero mentally groaned, ' can't he tell that I've locked the door for a reason? I'm being such an inconvenience; I can tell every time Duo gives out a frustrated sigh, when that girl gives me a look of pity, the other two guys are constantly talking about me when they think I'm not around. These people are meant to be looking after me but those threats- I can't go back to that place! I just cant!' he felt a warm tear slide down his cheek, 'I'm scared. Why don't I want to remember?"   
  
He wrapped his arms around his legs and leaned his head on his knees.   
  
"Go away" he whimpered to Duo, his memories and the world.  
  
"Not likely buddy!" was the flippant reply that he got.  
  
Duo pulled out a screwdriver from his back trouser pocket and started to un-screw the bolts from the door hinges. He had thought about breaking down the door but he couldn't risk it flattening Heero, at least this way he could pull the door outwards towards himself.  
  
Trowa, Quatre and Relena were in the kitchen, "Do you think his memory will come back?" Relena had finished drying the last of the dishes.  
  
"It's only been two days, one at the hospital, one here," Quatre reminded her.  
  
"Its too early to tell" Trowa supported Quatre's way of thinking about the current situation.  
  
They could no longer hear Duo hammering down the bathroom door.  
  
"Should we go make sure he's not wiring explosives to the door?" Relena chewed her lip thoughtfully.  
  
"Probably" and Trowa turned to leave the room.  
  
Quatre groaned, "We should probably give him some of the meds" and he tossed Trowa a bottle, which Trowa caught with ease and left the room without waiting for Relena and Quatre.  
  
Just as Duo had finally unscrewed the last hinge, Heero opened the door and had to dodge it as it collapsed inwards, ignoring Duo's plan.   
  
"Hi" Heero sniffed but was looking down at the fallen door.  
  
"Uh hi" Duo awkwardly tried hiding the screwdriver much to Heero's amusement.   
  
The perfect soldier couldn't hide a small giggle despite the fact that he was feeling like crap, "Not very patient are we?" it almost sounded like the beginnings of a typical Heero Yuy lecture but it ended in a swift way that quickly squashed any hopes that Heero was starting to remember himself with a "Don't worry- I'm not that patient either"  
  
"Yeah" Duo half-heartedly smiled.   
  
He noticed that Heero was swaying on his feet and moved to grab him before he impacted with the floor.  
  
"Come on, back to bed" Duo kindly returned Heero's own weak smile.  
  
"Not back to the hospital?" Heero muttered, a touch bitter.  
  
"No, of course not- and you shouldn't take all my threats so seriously" Duo supported Heero by wrapping an arm around his waist and slinging one of Heero's arms over his shoulder, "You know maybe it's a bad habit that I got from you".  
  
They made their way along the corridor to Heero's room. The room was actually one floor up so they were heading to the lifts.  
  
"What bad habit?" Duo had obviously peaked Heero's interest.  
  
"Well…." Duo deliberately made a pause, "You used to only threaten to kill people that you liked"  
  
"What?" the injured teen seemed genuinely shocked, "Really?" he asked in a timid voice.  
  
"I hope so since you've threatened me, Relena, Wufie and Quatre so far"  
  
They reached the lift and got in, Duo pressing the correct button.  
  
Heero couldn't concentrate very well and he was becoming sleepy. He was going to apologise for threatening everyone but instead, "Who's Wufie?"  
  
"Just another Gundam Pilot" came the answer after much deliberation on Duos part; the lift came to a stop.  
  
"What's a Gundam?" Heero yawned and didn't appear to even recognise the word.  
  
They got to Heero's room, Duo letting Heero slip from his grip and into his warm snug looking bed.   
  
Relena came into the room to drop off some clothes for tomorrow when she saw the two.  
  
"I'll tell you in the morning" Duo's voice was but a whisper but it was obvious that he was regretting the lie- he would not be the one to reveal that part of Heero's painful past but he was saved when Heero mumbled before succumbing to sleep, "Nah…don't bother".  
  
She casually took her cue and entered the room as Duo made to leave, she went up to Heero and lovingly tucked him in, pushing some hairs from his face and kissing him on the forehead with an angelic, "Sweet dreams".  
  
Trowa was waiting for Duo outside of the room.  
  
"We cant just put him to sleep every time he gets upset, we're going to have to deal with whatever's harassing Heero's thoughts" Trowa lectured.  
  
"I know" Duo grudgingly admitted.  
  
Quatre joined them, "I've made the call that Relena wanted me to make. I wonder how Heero will take it".  
  
"Who'd you call?" questioned the tired braided one.  
  
"I hope Heero will be ok about this" was the only response Trowa gave.  
  
"Wufie, Noin and Sally are also coming" Quatre informed Trowa, "I hope Heero will begin to remember more people than Duo, no offence" he spoke to the yawning Duo.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Heero woke up, he found himself face to face with one of the people that he was terrified of. The one person that he'd thought he'd never see in the real world.   
  
His head spiked in pain as the nightmare fresh from his mind made the connection to whom was standing in front of him.   
  
Did this mean that his nightmares were actually his memories?  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author: I'm really not sure about this chapter.   
  
  
  
**Death threats **(in reference to the people Heero actually vaguely likes/ or at least respects-   
Relena: All the way through the series  
Quatre: When Quatre went crazy in the Wing Zero, the first time. (During the series)  
Wufie: Endless Waltz with the whole, "Press the self-detonate button"  
Duo: Comon! He walked into Duo's cell and aimed a gun at him! (During the series)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I /we do **not **own Gundam Wing  
  
Author: Long time no see! Hehe- i gots a new author to help me. This is now joint fic between **Rads and KK84wolfy**  
  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 12**  
  
  
Heero moaned in fear at the figure before him, crawling back on his bed. "Stay away," he whispered, "Get away!"  
  
"Heero! It's ok, he's a friend!" exclaimed Duo, alarmed at his reaction.  
  
"He. . . he made me. . . do things. . . " Heero's face was twisted in a strange mixture of terror and hate, his usually handsome features marred by emotion.  
  
"Heero," spoke the figure, "I only did what was necessary. The colonies had to be freed, and you and the other pilots were the only way to stop Operation Meteor from going ahead as it first planned. It was all for the greater good."   
  
Dr. Jay's mechanical hand whirred as he spoke, belying his agitation at Heero's condition. The Dr. had come right away when the preventers had told him of what had happened. He had never seen Heero in a state like this, and would have thought that he'd be the last person it could happen to.  
  
Heero clutched at his head, still moaning, as his fragmented memory showed him some of his past deeds, committed for the 'greater good'.   
  
Seeing the Dr. had jogged his memory slightly. In his mind, he saw a great factory, blown up by his hand. But another explosion ripped out, something toppled, toppled into a building, then exploded.   
  
He saw himself thrown backwards by the explosion, rising in horror at what he had wrought.   
  
He saw himself searching the wreckage, searching for survivors, finding only the remains of a girl and her dog, a sweet young girl he had met earlier, a once-lively dog silenced forever.   
  
He saw himself beat up guard after guard, all for the mission.   
  
He saw himself point a gun at those he cared for, just because they were in the way of his mission.   
  
He saw numerous explosions, all caused by him, countless dead, all for the mission.   
  
Lastly, he saw himself kill innocent diplomats in a plane, all because of mistaken identity, all for the mission. He saw them one last time, just before the blade from his beam sabre sliced the plane in two. He saw himself say, "Mission: Accoplished" before flying off in his Gundam-  
Gundam?  
  
"What's. . . what's a. . . Gundam?" he asked, confused.  
  
Duo's mouth fell open. Quatre gasped for words. Dr. Jay took a step back, speechless. Trowa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You- you can't remember your Gundam?!" Duo blurted out. Heero not remember Wing? They had been like a part of each other!  
  
"Well, he can't remember much else," said Trowa rationally, "So there's no reason he should. He probably doesn't even remember much about OZ, or their mobile suits either.  
  
"Mobile- mobile suit?". Heero's brow creased in concentration. "What's a mobile suit?"   
  
Even Trowa's eyes widened at this. Everyone else was dumbstruck, apart from Quatre, who fainted. After a few seconds, Trowa had an idea.  
  
"We'll show you."  
  
*****************************  
  
Heero was led to an enormous warehouse, about 7 miles from the mansion. "This used to be where I kept Sandrock," Quatre explained  
  
"Why didn't you keep it inside the mansion grounds?" asked Relena in puzzlement. Quatre laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"This is the mansion grounds! It's near the outskirts." The others looked at him incredulously.  
  
"This is. . . near the outskirts of your grounds?" asked an amazed Duo, "Seven miles from the mansion?!"  
  
"Yeah, I know," sighed Quatre, "It's not as big as it used to be, but Dad decided to sell some of the land a while back. It's- guys?" he asked, as everyone seemed to have disappeared. He looked downwards to see them picking themselves from the floor, after falling over in shock.  
  
"Ahem, anyway," Quatre said, moving on quickly, "After the war, I didn't use it anymore, so I decided to start up a museum, full of old relics of the war. You know the old saying; Those who forget the past-"  
  
"Are doomed to repeat it," finished Trowa. Quatre smiled.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"This is all very fascinating," said Relena, trying to be diplomatic, "But what does it have to do with Heero?" she asked, pointing at the youth who was standing as close to Duo as he could get, still not really trusting anyone else.  
  
"Well, I figured since he couldn't remember what a mobile suit looked like, we'd jog his memory a bit." Relena gasped.  
  
"You've got a mobile suit here? After the disarmament? How-" Quatre cut her off quickly.  
  
"It's all right! All the workings have been disconnected. It's entirely non-functional, so not banned. It's about as harmless as a statue." Relena frowned, but didn't say anything else.   
  
Quatre pointed up at an enormous tarpaulin hanging from the ceiling, covering a tall, human-shaped object.   
  
Everyone looked at it, especially Heero, who seemed to be trying to see through the covering. Quatre smirked, then pressed a button on the wall. The tarpaulin dropped to the floor, revealing a Taurus suit, black and red paint gleaming under the harsh glare of a spotlight.  
  
"My main display piece," smirked Quatre. "What do you think, Heero?"  
  
Heero didn't reply. He walked slowly over to the suit, in awe at the splendor of it. His hands glided over the polished metal, taking in every detail of it. The beauty, the power, the majesty. And more memories washed over him, of his mobile suit, his battles, his mission. . .   
  
"Heero? Do you remember something?" asked Relena, her voice giving away her excitement. What if he was finally okay? she thought, barely daring to hope.  
  
"N-no," Heero replied after a second, dashing her hopes.  
  
"Are you sure?" put in Trowa.  
  
"Yes. I can feel something at the back of my head, but. . . Maybe I'm just too tired. Could I come back here again tomorrow?" he asked. Quatre grinned.  
  
"Yes! Of course! If you think it might help that's great!"  
  
"I think it will. Thank you all for helping me." Everyone smiled, then started to walk back to the car.   
  
Heero lingered for a second, looking at the great machine again. He had remembered some things. How to deceive. How to act. And his mission; the destruction of OZ. And for that he would need a mobile suit. And here one was.  
  
"I'll be seeing you soon," he whispered to the Taurus, then left the hangar.  
  
----------------------------  
  
  
Rads: I didn't know what a tarpaulin was so Wolfy had to tell me sweatdrop Its a big canvas sheet. This chapters written alot better than the previous ones- mainly cause i didn't write it-  
  
  
  
  
  
**Please review!!! ** **We** want to know what you's all think.  



	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
_  
Rads : kk84wolfy- you better be at that disco buddy- no way am i lookin after 20 ikle kids without your bodyguard appearance. I think everyone else should be there too. :)_  
  
  
**Chapter 12**  
  
  
  
"Man, Heero's really working his ass off on that Taurus!" exclaimed Duo, watching his amnesiac friend wield a spanner with practiced ease through the mechanics and hydraulics of the mobile suit's interior.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Just like old times, huh?" laughed Quatre. "I've never seen someone do so many repairs in two days! He'll have it ready in no time at all if he keeps this up!"  
  
"I just hope it helps him remember," put in Trowa, standing off to one side. He had some reservations about the whole project, but even he agreed that it was the best plan they had. Since Heero had wanted to spend more time with the machine, Quatre had asked him if he would mind doing a bit of work on it. As it was going to be the main exhibit in his new museum, Quatre wanted it to move about a bit and flash it's lights on and off, pretending it was firing it's beam rifle and things like that. He hoped it would convey the true terror of mobile suits to all who visited. Heero had been only too happy to help out.  
  
"This power source is inadequate for the requirements," Heero called over to them. Trowa was forced to admit there had been a marked improvement in his condition since he started. He was even starting to sound like the old Heero again, focussed and unemotional. While this wasn't exactly character growth, it was better than the fragile, scared boy he was previously.  
  
"The backup generators are working at full capacity Heero," said Quatre, "And there's no more input sockets on the machine. I suppose you could build in a few more, but that would take a lot of rebuilding and internal rewiring. It would take weeks."  
  
"There's another option," came the stoic reply.  
  
"What's that?" asked Duo, puzzled.  
  
"I can reactivate the suit's main generator and channel it into the lights. That would give it more than enough energy, and there would be no need for all these cables about the floor. It would be easier to move and reposition the suit as well."  
  
Quatre stroked his chin, considering the suggestion. "I suppose that would work, but it's too dangerous to reactivate the main generator. The suit would be fully independent if we did, and if someone managed to break into the building. . ." he trailed off.  
  
"Hey man, don't sweat it!" laughed Duo, "Even if we did fire up the generator, the suit's still unusable, remember? I mean, you'd hafta reconnect the generator to the main computer, not to mention the thrusters and weapon systems, and I doubt Heero's dumb enough to do that by accident, right Heero old bud?"  
  
"Right," answered Heero, void of emotion. He really was getting back to normal, thought Trowa.  
  
Quatre frowned.  
  
"Well, okay, but just be careful all right? This isn't a toy we've got here, it's a weapon of mass destruction."  
  
"I'll be very careful," said Heero. Quatre sighed, wondering why he always let himself get talked into these things. Duo just beamed at his cohorts, cheerful at thee way things were going. Trowa was as blank as ever. In the background, Heero began the process that would restart the mighty generator in the heart of the Taurus, and smiled slightly.  
  
*****  
  
Relena had a troubled look on her face as she sat with her tea that night, sipping the hot liquid daintily. "What's wrong my dear?" asked Dr. Jay, dunking a ginger biscuit in his mug of coffee, a long-time habit of his.  
  
"It's nothing," she responded, not wanting to spoil the good mood of the others.  
  
"Hey, come on Relena!" said Duo concerned, "If something's up, ya know ya can tell us!" Relena said nothing for a second, then relented.  
  
"It's just that I don't like the way things are going with Heero." The object of conversation was still in the hangar, working late.  
  
"But things are going good," said Quatre in surprise, "He's been coming along well since we first showed him the Taurus."  
  
"That's my point! I just don't think it's a good idea to try and jog his memory with a tool of evil. He might remember nothing but the battles, the destruction, the death. Is that really what we want?"  
  
"I see where you're coming from Relena," put in Trowa, "But the main part of Heero's life revolved around mobile suits and fighting. If it jogged his memory at all, which it seems to have done, it would most likely bring back memories of his entire life, not just a fraction of it. Just give him some time. Once he's back to normal you can try and get him to open up a bit, but right now we just need him to return to his old self." Relena was slightly skeptical, but decided to let it pass. They probably knew what they were talking about.  
  
The conversation progressed to more mundane things; the weather, plans for the weekend, last night's ice hockey results. Duo was complaining about the poor performance of his team's goalkeeper when there was an explosion outside.  
  
"What the hell was that!" he yelled. Quatre quickly punched up details on his laptop.  
  
"It was from the hangar!" he proclaimed in shock.  
  
"Heero!" screamed Relena. "Quatre, do something!" The blond youth quickly typed commands into his computer, fingers a blur on the keyboard. He called up the security camera facing the hangar and put it up on the main screen in the room. The scene showed an enormous hole in the back wall, metal still smoldering at the edges.  
  
The group watched horrified as the Taurus walked through the gap, sheathing it's beam rifle at the same time as it drew a shining cylinder from it's arm. Blue light suddenly streamed forth from the cylinder, coalescing in the form of a blade. "It has a beam sabre?!" roared Duo, incredulous.  
  
"It-it w-was a-n-nother artifact for the museum!" the shocked young millionaire managed to stutter out, as before his very eyes the Taurus flashed the sabre back and forth, dispersing the trees that stood in it's way. Then, when the route was clear, it transformed into it's jet fighter mode, and blasted straight up and out of the camera's field of vison.  
  
*****  
  
Heero's fingers danced over the suit's controls as his expert piloting skills compensated for all turbulence in the sky. Looking at the display, he noted that he would arrive at his destination in a few hours.  
  
"OZ. . . I will destroy you once and for all."  
  
  
  
---------  
  
  
Rads: Plz review!!! Is anybody out there reading this? heeellloooo???? 


End file.
